Hear me
by Iruyori
Summary: Hanya alasan ku untuk tetap hidup, dia lah yang menyadarkan ku bahwa aku dicintai dan pantas hidup "Maaf, aku tuna rungu, kalau mau berbicara lewat pesan saja" "So... kau menari di atas panggung dan berputar-putar di tiang besi hanya memakai celana kurang bahan dan dasi kupu-kupu?" SULAY/JoonXing rate T-M


**Semua Lay POV**

_

Dunia tak pernah mau bersuara untukku

Kata Mama aku spesial, Tuhan memberikan aku kemampuan dan bakat yang lebih hebat dibanding orang-orang disekitar ku, katanya suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang menyayangi ku dengan tulus

Katanya hidup ku akan bahagia tanpa ada halangan yang berarti

Katanya aku tidak perlu khawatir, aku anak yang baik

"Tuhan akan memberikan berkat kepada orang-orang yang mau bekerja keras ingat itu, kamu anak yang baik dan giat，Tuhan pasti akan memberikan berkat untuk kamu."

Secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan dari mama itu ku genggam erat-erat, tak peduli akan kertas berbahan tipis yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, selalu kugenggam kemanapun ku pergi

Mama adalah pembawa kebahagiaan ku dan dia juga adalah orang yang merenggut kebahagiaan ku

Mama yang hilang begitu saja merenggut kebahagiaanku

Aku lupa rasanya disayangi dan dianggap berharga, semua orang dewasa itu pembohong!

Orang dewasa juga lah yang merebut teman masa kecil ku yang berharga, teman yang selalu mendukung disaat sehat maupun sakit ku, orang yang perannya lebih penting dari mama saat itu

Mama tak salah, aku beruntung diberikan bakat istimewa oleh Tuhan, dengan bakat ini aku tak perlu mendengar kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut orang dewasa, cara mereka berbicara dengan senyuman manis, seakan-akan mereka benar

Itu semua hanya kebohongan asal kau tahu

Apakah kalau bagi orang dewasa, definisi hidup bahagia adalah menjual tubuh-mu sendiri kepada laki-laki yang haus sentuhan, hanya mendapatkan waktu beristirahat kurang dari satu jam sehari,memasukkan alat kelamin menjijikan pria-pria tua kedalam lubang anus dan mulut-mu, hidup tanpa tempat tinggal yang jelas, tidur satu kamar dengan pria beristri ,bergantung pada belas kasihan orang lain, harus bekerja siang malam tanpa mengenal lelah? Mama berutang penjelasan kepadaku

dan lagi pekerjaan ku itu penuh dosa

Kesampingkan dosa, memangnya dosa itu ada? diriku sudah tidak mengenal dosa, memangnya Tuhan itu ada?

Yang mama bilang tentang Tuhan itu bohong, semuanya bohong.

Kita hanya butiran butiran debu di dunia ini, debu yang mengotori

Tidak pernahkah ada yang berpikir kalau keadaan bumi akan berkali-kali menjadi lebih baik tanpa adanya makhluk serakah berotak besar yang bernama manusia?

Atas dasar apa Tuhan mau memberkati manusia?

Aku merasa jiwaku sudah tidak berada di tubuh ku lagi dan sebentar lagi hal itu akan segera terwujud

Aku memandang gugup suasana perkotaan dari atas gedung pencakar langit terkenal di Seoul, Korea Selatan

Negara yang bukan merupakan tempat kelahiran ku ini sudah kutetapkan sebagai negara yang akan kujadikan tempat ku menghembuskan napas terakhir

Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana kondisiku?

Tidak beda jauh dengan miliaran orang lain di Seoul yang hidup dan beraktifitas, kelihatan bugar dan sehat, apalagi usia ku yang masih kepala dua sedang dalam kondisi primanya

Tidak dengan mental-ku, aku terkoyak-koyak dari dalam, hati-ku sudah dingin karena depresi dan rasa dendam

Aku pun mulai mengingat-ingat hari-hari yang kujalani sebelum aku berdiri di pinggir atap gedung pencakar langit ini

Not much, pelanggan terakhir ku hari ini adalah seorang duda berumur sekitar 50-an yang baru saja diceraikan oleh istri entah ke berapanya, dengan bodoh dia bercerita tentang kehidupan menyedihkannya kepada seorang pelacur

yang tentu saja tidak ku tanggapi

bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa sperma yang ia keluarkan ke lubang anus ku, sangat menjijikan padahal aku menolak untuk ia keluarkan di dalam

Kau tidak akan bilang begitu bila sebentar lagi kau akan mati, seru bukan bila pria umur 50-an itu menjadi salah satu tersangka dari kasus kematianku

Aku merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan korek, menyalakan rokok itu dengan susah payah karena banyaknya angin yang berhembus dan mulai menikmati rokok yang entah kenapa terasa berkali-kali lebih nikmat daripada biasanya

Oh, itu karena ini adalah rokok terakhir ku

Rokok terakhir yang ku miliki sekarang dan yang terakhir aku nikmati sampai selamanya

Duk

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan kasar di bahuku, refleks aku menoleh untuk menemukan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti seumuran dengan ku

Wajahnya kelihatan marah dan mulutnya komat kamit, tanpa aku ketahui apa arti dari kode-kode yang ia kirimkan kepada ku

wajahnya frustasi dan ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, setelah beberapa lama ia pun mencengkram kerah bajuku membuat tubuhku bergerak maju menjauhi beton pinggiran gedung

Apa-apaan orang ini, berusaha mengintimidasi orang yang jauh lebih tinggi badannya

Setelah beberapa menit ,ia hanya membuka tutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi marah, ia pun menghempaskan tubuh ku ke lantai atap gedung yang berdebu

aku pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kain pada bagian bokong ku

pria itu masi berdiri di hadapan ku, melipat tangan di dadanya sambil memandang pemandangan kota dengan wajah yang masih frustasi

aku pun mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeans ku, lalu mengetik pesan di note

setelah itu, aku menepuk bahu pria berwajah kesal dihadapan ku

Ia terlihat mengelak dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak

sedikit aku bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya "Apa mau mu?" itu yang dikatakan pria itu

aku pun memberikan ponsel ku kepadanya, ia memandang bingung dan dengan gerakan tangan yang ragu menerima ponsel yang ku sodorkan dengan tangan

"Maaf, aku tuna rungu, kalau mau berbicara lewat pesan saja"

Pada titik ini aku sudah tidak peduli bila orang asing ini bermaksud jahat dan ingin membawa kabur ponselku, toh sebentar lagi aku akan mati

Ia pun menatap ku dengan alis sebelah yang dinaikan, ia tertawa sebentar menyadari kebodohannya lalu mengetik pesan di ponsel ku

Tawanya pun menghangatkan hatiku dan membuat ku tersenyum

setelah beberapa lama, ia mengembalikan ponsel ku

"Maaf aku tadi berteriak-teriak pada mu, aku hanya ingin meminjam korek-mu untuk rokok, aku malah kehilangan kesabaran :)"

dengan sigap aku mengeluarkan korek dari kantong celana ku dan memberikan kepada pria itu dengan senyuman

Ini adalah saat terakhir ku berinteraksi dengan manusia, harus ku manfaat kan sebaik-baiknya

Ia pun menerima korek itu dengan balasan senyum juga, ia menunduk sedikit dan menyalakan rokoknya dengan korek yang kuberikan

Kami pun terdiam memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari yang masih padat, padahal malam hari biasa dimanfaatkan oleh manusia untuk beristirahat

Tiba-tiba pria itu mengetuk punggungku dengan jarinya dan menunjukkan layar handphonenya, tertuliskan nomor-nomor yang sepertinya adalah nomor ponsel pria itu

Aku pun membeku bingung harus melakukan apa, untuk apa nomor ponsel? kebingungan ku terlukis jelas di wajah ku

Ia terlihat mengetik sesuatu lalu menunjukkan layar Ponselnya kepada ku

"Ayo kita bicara, tambahkan nomor telpon ku, kita bicara via sms saja"

Dengan ragu aku menatap wajahnya dengan raut bertanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari pria itu

Aku pun mengaktifkan ponsel ku yang sempat ku kunci dan membuka fitur telepon, setelah menambahkan nomor ponsel pria itu ke kontak ponsel, kami mulai bicara

"Hai"

Pria itu memulai percakapan, nama kontaknya di ponsel ku masih berupa nomor ponselnya dan aku yakin begitu juga sebaliknya di ponselnya

"untuk apa sms?"

"ayolah, jangan sombong"

"Sialan, kau merusak rencana ku"

"Rencana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Ayohlah, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadarinya"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Sudah lupakan, aku Suho omong-omong"

"Kau memberikan nama mu kepada orang asing yang baru kau temui? yang benar saja"

"Itu bukan nama asli ku, sayang ;)"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang, aku Lay kalau begitu"

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan mu? "

"Hah? dimana?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku merasa mengenal mu"

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu di hotel?"

"Hmm, tapi aku rasa wajah mu familiar"

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu di hotel?"

"Ya, mungkin"

"Kalau kita pernah bertemu aku pasti ingat"

"So, malam yang indah bukan?"

Aku pun memandang laki-laki yang masih menunduk sambil memandang layar ponsel itu dengan tatapan tanda tanya, maksud-ku ayolah apa dia kurang kerjaan

"iya...?"

"Ayolah, aku berusaha memulai percakapan disini"

"Oke pertama-tama untuk apa kita bercakap-cakap kedua ,parfum mu baunya sangat menyengat, parfum wanita dan.. alkohol?"

"Untuk basa basi saja, dan ya kau benar ini parfum wanita, aku baru selesai bekerja dan parfum pelanggan ku yang baunya menyengat , bukan parfum ku"

"Kau seorang penjual parfum?? haha"

"Haha, bukan"

"Apa kau seorang host?"

"Bukan, lebih dari itu... "

"Jangan-jangan kau seorang mucikari?"

"Hmm... mungkin?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Coba tebak sayang"

"Are you a hooker?"

"Nope, try again"

"Hmm okay i give up"

"Haha oke Lay, aku male stripper"

"Kau? Male stripper?"

Aku pun memindai tubuhnya dari atas kebawah, tubuhnya pendek dan langsing, namun aku tak tahu kan ada apa sebenarnya dibalik baju tebal yang ia kenakan

"Kenapa?? terkejut?"

"Tidak, tak heran orang berprofesi seperti mu berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini."

Oh, asal kaliah tahu gedung pencakar langit yang kupijaki ini adalah gedung hotel terkenal, di sekitarnya terdapat klab malam dan hiburan malam lainnya, mucikari ku adalah salah satu pemilik klab malam di daerah sekitar hotel

Kami pun berhenti saling bertukar pesan dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, Suho terlihat lelah lalu mengistirahatkan dirinya di bangku taman kayu yang muncul entah dari mana

Really? this guy is a male stripper? wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti CEO muda yang berwibawa ketimbang seorang pria bertubuh atletis yang menari hampir telanjang di hadapan orang-orang asing

"So... kau menari di atas panggung dan berputar-putar di tiang besi hanya memakai celana kurang bahan dan dasi kupu-kupu?" Tanya ku iseng memulai percakapan, aku cukup penasaran dengan pekerjaan seorang male stripper

"Sebenarnya aku masih latihan pole dancing dan itu melelahkan dan selebihnya kau benar"

"Tubuh mu pasti sangat bagus walaupun kau agak pendek"

Mendengar peryataan itu ia menekuk wajahnya

"Terima kasih pujiannya cantik :), btw kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Pekerjaan ku? dan jangan panggil aku cantik"

"Iya pekerjaan mu"

"Apa kau seorang male stripper juga cantik? Kapan-kapan kau harus memberikan lap dance kepada ku ;)"

"Baiklah, kau harus mengajarkan ku untuk memberikan lap dance terbaik untuk mu ;)"

Ok, ini sudah terlalu jauh

"Jadi..?"

"Hmm..."

"Apa?"

"Aku pelacur lebih tepatnya..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow.. "

"Kenapa? jangan bilang kau baru pertama kali melihat pelacur?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku punya banyak teman pelacur dan kau kelihatan terlalu rapi untuk menjadi seorang pelacur"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kelihatan high class maksudku"

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Iya cantik"

"Jangan panggil aku cantik, cebol"

"Dan.. maaf aku bertanya seperti ini, apa mereka tidak keberatan bercinta dengan...yang sepertimu?"

"ok, that's kinda..."

"Sorry, abaikan saja"

"Sepertinya performa ku mengalahkan kekurangan ku ini ;)"

"Really?"

"Aku Tuna rungu Suho, bukan tuna wicara, aku bisa mendesah sedikit walaupun aku tak tahu suaranya seperti apa"

"Wow ok, that's shocking"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar desahan ku sendiri Suho haha walaupun aku sangat ingin mendengarnya"

"Haha aku masih shock"

"Ya begitulah..."

"Kau seorang pelacur?"

"Sekali lagi, iya Suho aku seorang pelacur... "

"... Apakah pelanggan disini memperlakukanmu kasar?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Aku punya teman seorang pelacur, Baekhyun namanya, menurutnya pelanggan disini sangat kasar entah laki-laki atau perempuan"

"Itu tidak salah sih, namun aku menikmatinya ;)"

"Dasar maniak seks"

"kau juga :D:D, Btw aku kenal Baekhyun"

"Satu distrik kenal dengan Byun, Lay. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Baeki tukang gosip itu"

"Satu distrik? wow"

"Berapa bayaran mu perjam?"

"kenapa?"

"Penasaran saja"

"Kalau kau mau menyewa ku aku mau memberi tahu mu"

Iseng-iseng aku menawarkan diri ku, biar rencana awal ku kuundur sedikit untuk sedikit bersenang-senang dengan pria tampan ini, kalau dia mau menyewa ku

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau menyewamu?"

"Apakah aku sebegitu menariknya? sampai-sampai kau mau menyewa ku langsung haha"

"Bagaimana kau bisa disewa oleh pelanggan mu kalau bukan karena wajah cantik mu?"

"Aku tidak cantik Suho -_- kebanyakan pelanggan ku mendapat rekomendasi dari pelanggan lain untuk menyewa ku, itu artinya aku sangat lihai ;)"

"Tapi sungguh Lay, menurut ku kau cantik ;)"

"Oh.. aku benci di puji cantik, but thanks cutie ;)"

Kami pun saling berpandangan dan ia terlihat tertawa lepas, aku menanggapi dengan senyuman manis

Ia pun membalas senyuman ku dan menatap mata ku dengan dalam, aku pun dibuat tenggelam oleh tatapan mata hitam kelamnya

Aku pun dibuat melamun menatapi wajahnya, surai hitam kelamnya yang agak berantakan tertiup angin, kulitnya yang kelihatan halus dan bibirnya yang tebal, oh dan warna kulit pucatnya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan, ia lebih cocok menjadi seorang model majalah terkenal daripada seorang male stripper

Sayang sekali ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat wajah setampan ini

drrtt

Mendapat notifikasi dari ponsel ku, lamunan ku pun buyar dan membaca pesan baru yang dikirim Suho

"Ada apa menatap-ku seperti itu?"

"Kau yang menatap ku duluan!"

"Aku tahu aku tampan tak perlu malu sayang"

"Suho.. -_-"

"Haha maaf cantik"

"Sialan"

"Kau tidak lelah berdiri terus? duduk lah"

Aku pun mendongak dari layar ponsel ku dan ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di bangku taman yang ia tempati dengan tangannya

Ya aku lelah, aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya daripada pegal karena berdiri, setelah menyamankan diri di bangku taman di sebelah Suho, ia menawarkan kaleng bir dari dalam tas yang ternyata ia letakkan di lantai di sebelah bangku taman

Dengan senang hati, kuterima bir terakhir ku di dunia dan meneguk pelan-pelan, menikmati cairan alkohol yang melewati dan menghangatkan kerongkongan

Sepertinya rencana awal ku harus terundur sedikit karena pria super tampan yang mengusik ku ini

"Kau tahu, dunia membutuhkan mu, kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Lay... jangan pura-pura bodoh"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tolong jangan lakukan"

"Lakukan apa Suho?"

"Ayolah, siapa yang mau pergi ke atap gedung hotel tertinggi di kota pada tengah malam? pasti ada niat tertentu kan? dan lagi kau berdiri di pinggir atap"

"Hmmm kau? Kau pergi ke atap gedung tertinggi di kota pada tengah malam kan?"

"Hmm you got a point, tetapi kau Lay, kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu kan?

Aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku? itu benar Suho, aku ingin mengatakannya langsung pada mu Suho, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, namun yang keluar dari mulut ku hanyalah teriakan-teriakan dan suara-suara yang tidak aku ketahui, dunia ku hening

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!"

"Kenapa? peduli apa kau? kita baru bertemu"

"Tidak Lay, hidup setiap orang itu penting"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Suho"

"Justru kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa Lay! jangan jadi pengecut!"

"Aku pengecut? kalau aku pengecut, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini! kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa Suho!"

"Tidakkah ada orang yang menunggu mu dirumah? mengharapkan kehadiran mu dan kehangatan mu?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Pasti ada yang mencintaimu"

"Diam dan jangan ganggu aku berengsek"

Dunia ini tidak mau bersuara untukku, aku tidak layak berada disini, aku hanya beban，kata-kata mu salah Suho, dunia tidak membutuhkan ku dan tidak ada yang mengharapkan dan mencintaiku

Percuma, kata-kata tersebut tidak akan bisa ku ucapkan langsung atau ku tulis kan kepada siapa pun

"Lay, tolong jawab aku"

Dapat kurasakan tatapan marah Suho kepadaku yang sangat menusuk

Aku pun tidak lagi mengetik apa-apa dan menyimpan ponsel ku ke dalam saku celana, dengan ragu aku berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pinggir gedung, ke arah beton yang membatasi lantai atap gedung

Getaran pada handphone ku terasa sangat kuat di saku celana ku

Sudah cukup! Keputusan ku sudah bulat dan aku muak dengan semua omong kosong ini!

Aku sudah bekerja keras, dan apa yang kudapatkan? Orang tua ku itu pembohong!

Sialan Suho dan mulut manis dan wajah tampannya itu! keputusan ku tidak dapat diganggu dan ia menghambat rencana ku

Kalau mama peduli denganku, kembalilah kesini! jangan jadi pengecut!! apa-apaan kau meninggalkan ku sendiri di dunia ini? Kau bahkan tak tahu papa berselingkuh dari mu, bajingan itu masih berkeliaran dengan bahagia bersama istri barunya dan kau malah meninggalkan ku??

Pria berengsek macam papa lebih pantas mati daripada kau mama

kau tahu? aku tidak mau menghirup udara yang sama dengan pria berengsek itu!

lebih baik aku bersama mu ,mama

Aku pun menginjakkan kedua kakiku pada batas beton antara lantai gedung dan udara bebas

Pasti menyenangkan habis ini aku bertemu mama

aku menghirup napas dan menghembuskan kembali, hal itu kulakukan berulang-ulang sampai aku merasa siap untuk pergi dari sini selamanya

jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan di depan gedung yang kupijaki ini

aku pun menutup mataku dan bersiap untuk menginjakkan kaki ku ke udara bebas, yang akan membawa ku kepada kebebasan

Menarik napas dalam untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia

aku tidak akan merindukan mu dunia

kaki kanan ku sudah kuarahkan ke depan dan kucondongkan badan ku kedepan membiarkan berat badan ku membawaku untuk jatuh mengikuti gravitasi, merasakan angin-angin menerpa wajah dan rambut ku

Namun hal itu tidak kurasakan sama sekali

Hangat

Aku merasakan kehangatan di punggung dan daerah perutku

Apakah ini surga? Mama kah yang memeluk ku?

Aku pun membuka mata-ku, masih pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit

Apa?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tarikan kuat dari perutku dan tubuh ku terbawa mundur oleh tarikan itu, aku menunduk untuk melihat dua tangan kekar yang menarik tubuh ku secara tergesa-gesa ke tembok

Suho?

ia pun mengukung tubuhku ke tembok dengan kedua lengan kekarnya itu

Tapi kenapa Suho?

Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap ku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan

Pandangan... Ketakutan? bercampur amarah dan rasa rindu?

Suho mencengkeram kedua bahuku dengan keras lalu mendekap tubuhku di pelukannya begitu kuat se akan-akan aku akan hilang bila ia lepaskan

dapat kurasakan kain yang ada di bahu-ku basah, basah oleh kain baju yang menyerap air mata Suho

pria itu menangis?

Aku pun membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya

Bukannya yang mau bunuh diri disini aku? kenapa malah Suho yang menangis seperti ini?

Setelah puas menangis, ia pun menjauhkan badannya dari badan ku sambil masih mengenggam bahu ku erat, dengan mata yang agak memerah dan pipi yang basah, wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan panik , semua itu bercampur seperti lukisan abstrak

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, bodoh!"

teriaknya, dapat kubaca gerakan bibirnya yang bergetar itu menyiratkan kesedihan

"Bagiku kau penting, jangan pergi!"

Penting..? Aku penting? tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku

"Aku akan menyewamu! aku akan menafkahi hidup mu! tetapi tolong jangan pergi!"

Tangisan Suho pun semakin menjadi-jadi setelah perkataannya tadi, ia kembali mendekap erat tubuh-ku

Apa maksud dari perkataan Suho tadi? apa aku salah membaca gerakan bibirnya?

Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda Suho akan mengakhiri pelukannya, aku pun ber inisiatif untuk mendorong dadanya dengan pelan

Wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan dan kehancuran , Suho yang kukenal beberapa menit yang lalu adalah seorang penggoda ulung yang sombong dan tidak sabaran, orang yang berada di hadapan ku ini bukan Suho, ini adalah sisi lain Suho

Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangi wajah hancurnya itu, aku tak tahu wajah macam apa yang ku pasang sekarang tetapi aku sangat yakin air mataku mengalir deras di pipi ku sekarang

"Yixing, aku mencintai-mu!"

Yixing? apa ia baru saja memanggilku Yixing? apa aku tidak salah membaca bibirnya?

detik demi detik berlalu, kami saling memandangi satu sama lain dan suatu kesadaran menghantam hati-ku dengan keras

Pria ini, pria asing yang merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai pria di hadapan ku, pria yang baru saja kutemui ini menganggapku berharga?

kata-kata yang begitu sederhana, yang tak pernah kudengar sejak mama meninggal,kata-kata yang singkat namun begitu tulus

Wajah tampannya yang begitu familiar menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapanku

Kesadaran menghantamku kembali , pertahanan ku pun bobol, memori indah kembali memasuki otakku dan membuat ku mengingat sosok yang menampakkan kesedihannya di hadapan ku ini, hati ku serasa di remas kuat-kuat dan perutku serasa di kocok

"Joonmyeon?"

aku pun berusaha mengucapkan nama yang tidak asing itu melalui mulutku yang jarang kugunakan, walaupun tidak ku ketahui suara yang ku keluarkan namun aku yakin, sosok di depan ku ini mengetahuinya, tahu segalanya tentang ku,

Suho benar... aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Sosok yang berperan penting pada masa kecil ku, sosok istimewa yang tak pernah kumiliki, satu-satunya penyemangat hidup ku setelah mama meninggal

Ia pun menganggukan kepala semangat berkali-kali seperti anak kecil

aku pun menangkup wajahnya dan tangis kami pun pecah kembali, kening kami saling bersentuhan

melepas rindu, tertawa sambil menangis, beruntung atap yang kami pijaki ini tidak ditempati oleh siapapun sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggu drama kecil kami

Puas menangis, aku mengalungkan kedua tangan ku ke lehernya dan tersenyum manis sambil menatap wajah tampannya

Joonmyeon yang dulu kukenal tetap lebih pendek dari ku dengan tubuh gemuk dan pipi menyerupai bakpao

Joonmyeon yang dulu kukenal memiliki gaya rambut culun dengan poni imut yang selalu disisir rapi

Dan lihat sekarang, laki-laki rupawan dihadapan ku ini!

ia pun meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang sempit ku

Kami pun saling berpandangan satu sama lain, melepas rindu

wajahnya yang jauh berbeda sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, yang sekarang penuh dengan rasa senang ,rindu dan sedih, meskipun begitu ia terlihat sangat tampan

aku pun menelusuri wajahnya dengan jari-jari ku yang membuat ia tertawa hangat dan menggenggam lengan ku, ia meletakkan lengan ku di dada kirinya

dapat kurasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, lebih kencang dari detak jantungku saat aku memandang jalanan ramai penuh mobil dari atas gedung tadi

Hal yang sama dapat kurasakan juga pada jantungku yang seolah-olah ingin keluar dari sangkarnya

Kami pun berpandangan sambil tersenyum, aku menutup mata ku perlahan terbawa rasa aman dan ketenangan yang di berikan Joonmyeon melalui pelukannya

perlahan-lahan dapat kurasakan wajahnya mendekati wajah ku dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir ku

hanya ciuman lembut di bibir, tanpa ada rasa nafsu, hanya ada rasa cinta dan rindu yang mendalam

Aku mengeratkan tanganku yang mengalungkan lehernya dan ia mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggangku

Lidahnya menjilat kedua belah bibirku meminta ijin untuk masuk, bibirku pun terbelah dan mempersilahkan lidah pria itu bertemu dengan lidah ku, lidah kami saling bergulat dan lidahnya mengabsen gigi ku satu persatu dengan lidahnya

tanpa sadar tangan ku bergerak untuk menekan kepalanya agar lebih dalam menjelajahi rongga mulut ku, saliva meleleh keluar dari mulut kami yang saling terhubung

rasanya manis dan hangat bercampur aroma alkohol, walaupun ini bukanlah ciuman pertama ku, rasanya lebih hangat dari ciuman pertama

tanpa sadar air mata ku mengalir kembali di tengah pagutan panas kami,

seseorang mencintai ku dan membutuhkan ku!

hanya dengan mengetahui fakta tersebut, hati dingin ku pun menjadi hangat

Orang yang mencintaiku pun adalah orang yang sangat ku sayangi, orang yang terpisah dari kehidupan ku tanpa kehendakku, sosok adik, teman dan pendamping yang sangat kurindukan

pagutan panas kami pun terputus dengan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir kami, napas kami terengah-engah dan udara dingin malam Seoul berubah menjadi panas bagi kami

Hanya tatapan yang saling kami berikan, saling menatap wajah dan detil-detil kecil wajah tampan di hadapanku tidak dapat terlewatkan,

Tiba-tiba ia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis di bibir dan wajahku, menelusuri wajahku mulai dari dahi sampai dagu dan leherku

dapat kurasakan aku melenguh nikmat, walau aku tidak bisa mendengarnya

ia menyesap kulit leher dan di sekitar tulang selangka ku, membuka kancing paling atas dan kancing kedua kemeja yang kukenakan

Kepala ku mengadah ke atas menatap langit malam hitam kelam yang bertabur bintang

tangan ku meremas dan sesekali menjambak rambut Joonmyeon

Sang empunya pun semakin liar menjilat, menyesap sehingga lelehan saliva terasa membasahi leher ku, meninggalkan tanda-tanda merah keunguan

Joonmyeon menarik kepalanya dan menatap mata ku dalam, wajahnya mengeras dan menegaskan kepadaku melalui gerakan bibirnya

"Kau milikku"

Aku pun terdiam merasakan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhku, aku yakin wajah ku berwarna menyerupai apel sekarang

Tiba-tiba ia tertawa dan kembali mempertemukan bibir kami, bagai teradiksi, ia menjilat rongga mulut ku liar, menyesap lidah ku dan sesekali bergulat dengan lidah ku

Lidahnya kembali turun dan menyesap leher ku yang sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah keunguan

Dapat kurasakan tangan kirinya bergerak membuka kancing ke tiga dan ke empat kemeja ku, tangan kanannya melingkar posesif di sekitar pinggang ku

Karena perlakuannya, kakiku pun limbung dan kami merosot perlahan di tembok dan duduk di lantai atap

ia melepaskan cumbuannya pada leher ku lalu melepas kan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya, meletakkannya di lantai lalu melingkarkan kaki ku di sekitar tubuhnya

Ia mengangkatku untuk duduk di atas jaket yang telah ia letakkan di lantai atap lalu kembali mencumbu bagian leher dan tulang selangka ku

Cumbuan dan kecupan-kecupan panas yang diberikannya pun terhenti, meninggalkan ku dengan keadaan terengah-engah dengan mata yang sayu dan wajah yang memerah, keringat mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuh ku

Joonmyeon merogoh saku celananya dan berkutat dengan ponselnya, terlihat mengetik sesuatu

Apa yang direncanakannya?

Ia memberikan ku handphonenya yang terdapat beberapa deret tulisan di handphonenya

"Kau tahu aku menunggu mu kan? jangan bilang kau lupa dengan janji kita dulu yang kita buat di hutan belakang panti asuhan? Kau bilang kau berjanji untuk menikahiku, kita bahkan menuliskannya di secarik kertas yang masih aku simpan samapi sekarang. Kalau kau berencana melakukan hal seperti itu, kau adalah orang yang egois Yixing. Apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku? Bertahanlah demi aku, dunia mungkin tidak membutuhkan mu, tetapi dunia ku membutuhkan mu untuk menjadi bagiannya. Aku sudah mencari mu dengan susah payah dan aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau mati dengan mulia, bukan mati konyol dengan cara seperti ini!"

Membaca tulisan yang baru saja ia ketik di layar ponselnya membuat air mata ku kembali mengalir deras, hati ku berdebar keras dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah

Joonmyeon menungguku, dia selalu menungguku

Disaat aku tidak bisa percaya kepada siapapun, ia tetap disini untuk menunggu ku, ia memegang janjinya

Ponsel di saku celana ku bergetar kencang, tanda ada pesan masuk

Pesan dari Joonmyeon

"Karena itu jadilah pria dan jangan tinggalkan aku berengsek"

Refleks aku mengusap air mata ku dengan kedua tanganku, tidak peduli dengan keadaan ku yang mungkin terlihat jelek saat ini, aku tidak peduli lagi dan memperlihatkan semua kelemahan ku kepada Joonmyeon, entah sudah keberapa kalinya air mata ku mengalir terus-terusan malam ini

Aku pun berteriak

Ya, aku berteriak, dapat kurasakan pita suara ku menghasilkan suara, pita suaraku bergetar, ku keluarkan semua kekesalan dan rasa rinduku melalui suara ku

Joonmyeon tertawa, tawa bahagia dan sangat lepas, air mata di pipinya mengering dan matanya masih terlihat sembab dan berwarna kemerahan

Melihat tawanya yang begitu lepas aku pun merasakan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti diri ku

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU!!" teriak-ku , aku yakin kata-kata itu lah yang kukatakan kepada pria di depan ku ini

Kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, saling mendekap sepanjang malam dan terbawa ke alam mimpi di pelukan masing-masing, mengabaikan dinginnya malam

hangat, ini adalah alasanku untuk membatalkan rencana akhir ku malam ini, karena pertemuan ku kembali dengan Joonmyeon adalah sambungan perjuangan hidup ku selama ini

_

Karena setiap orang itu dicintai, mungkin kau pikir hidupmu terasa seperti neraka, mungkin kau merasa tidak dicintai atau kau merasa tidak dicintai

Pikirkanlah semua keindahan yang ada di sekitar mu , buat itu menjadi motivasi mu untuk terus berusaha

Mungkin kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari hasil kerja keras mu hari ini, kau akan mendapatkannya mungkin besok, minggu depan, bulan depan ataupun tahun depan

Karena Tuhan memberikan berkat kepada orang-orang yang mau bekerja keras

_

Ff ini masi banyak cacat dan kubuat karena bosen aj, jujur aku sendiri ga suka dan ga nyaman dengan bahasa yang aku pake di Ff aku haha, aku lebih suka pake bahasa yang lebih nyante(?) gitu(?)


End file.
